


Life Isn't Fair

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dialogue Heavy, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John blogs about "The Eurus Affair." Sherlock responds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We are all born. We all die. We all need to understand, life isn't fair.

It had been one hell of a heated discussion, but in the end, Mycroft had agreed that John should blog about Eurus and their experience. If nothing else, informing the public of what a danger she could present if again at large, might save lives.

 

A photo of the Holmes sister appeared, her location did not, other than to say she was in a secure facility. This time, at Sherlock's urging, John did not screen comments.

 

Sherlock made tea as John put Rosie down for the night, and then they sat on the sofa. One of the detective's favorite things about this quiet time was the closeness.

 

Tonight they sprawled out, John comfortably wedged between Sherlock's long legs, the younger man's arms wrapped around the doctor's waist.

 

"Jaaawwwnnn?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I've been reading the comments on the Eurus blog."

 

John huffed, "Sherlock, after how upset you got the last time when they were talking about Mary and our fighting, I'm not sure you should."

 

"I'm not upset John, just confused. You have succeeded in peeling back the layers of my "inner onion" as it were to reveal my emotions and my heart. I now frequently find myself at a loss as to their use."

 

"Their USE?," John squeezed the musician's fingers curled around him, and smiled. "You mean if it's Tuesday I need to feel giddy?"

 

"Watson, you're being more obtuse than usual. I want your help in understanding these human reactions, idiot."

 

"Well genius, since you ask so sweetly, go ahead."

 

"Sarcasm, correct?"

 

"Ding ding ding ding! What to try for vitriol?"

 

"Oh John you are beyond sexy when you use words of more than one syllable. Perhaps we could..."

 

"No way. You want to talk, talk. Now, or I will smack you."

 

"You deliberately just used all one syllable words, NOT sexy."

 

"Here's the laptop, luv. Show me what you mean. I won't tease you anymore."

 

Frowning, Sherlock opened the comments. "Look here John."

 

"What am I meant to see?"

 

"That's what is so frustrating to me, it's everything. These comments are so diverse and contradictory, I can't fathom how to respond. It's all very up..."

 

"Upsetting? That's it, no more."

 

"Wait John, I'm calm. I need to understand. Take this for example, so many people are hating on Mycroft. And those who aren't want to know if he is dating Gordon!"

 

"Gordon? Really brat, are we back to that after you finally got it right?"

 

"I was in shock. Lapse in judgement."

 

"I'm sure. As to your brother, there have always been those who see him only as an arse. He could pull people from a car crash and they'd still despise him."

 

"Repeat this and I will deny it, but I thought he behaved in a brave and noble fashion. In fact, prior to this I believed that, at best, he found me a burden to be tolerated. Now..."

 

"Now you know his affection for you is genuine."

 

"WHAT am I to do with that information?"

 

"He is your very protective Big Brother. You be grateful and love him back."

 

John could feel Sherlock tense behind him. "You don't have to throw yourself at his feet. Just maybe be less snarky, and admit he IS almost as smart as you. Shh, I said almost."

 

"But love, John. It's so difficult a term. The comments about how cruel I was to Molly, to my mind it makes no sense. For God's sake, thought I was saving her life. And she made me say the words first, KNOWING that no matter how sincere my tone, I did not mean the words THAT way." 

 

"Don't worry about not making sense of love. Love doesn't make sense. What you did for Molly in the end, despite the pain she suffered, was to give her clarity and closure."

 

"How did I do that John?"

 

"Probably you don't even recall. You said to her,'Molly I do love you. You are my friend.' She has loved you for a very long time, and it kept her from moving on. But now, she has a loving friend, as do you. I'm not sure either of you ever realized that."

 

"That was a terrible few minutes for me, for all of us."

 

"Darling, your friends and those who love you know that."

 

"Darling?!"

 

"Get over it sweetheart, honey, baby."

 

"Disgusting! I will tolerate it, considering your encroaching senility."

 

"You want sex tonight?"

 

"Apologies, Captain. Teasing is still proving a challenge."

 

"Forgiven, twat. What else is bothering you, I think the 'elephant' is still in the room."

 

"Clever John, very clever."

 

"Well beautiful boy?"

 

"Honestly, it's you and me."

 

John twisted around to look in Sherlock's eyes, "What about us?"

 

"We're happy aren't we, I mean together?"

 

The blogger exhaled with a whoosh, "Deliriously happy I reckon."

 

"Did the blog not make that clear?"

 

"Absolutely. You, me and Rosie, with our 'housekeeper', one big happy family. Even sent out a photo of us here, mess and all."

 

"Then why are people UNHAPPY?!" It's not fair, John."

 

"No it's not, but in the human equation, one thing is certain, 'Life ISN'T Fair', Sherlock. It sucks, but it's true."

 

"Still, it seems odd that we are not, WHAT? Happy enough?"

 

"More, I think, happy in the way people think we should be?"

 

"Explain please."

 

"Everyone has a different idea of happily ever after. Honestly, lots of your fans want you to be with Molly, some with The Woman, some with Greg."

 

"Who? Sorry, sorry. They ARE my friends, but I am in love with you!"

 

"And they know that, luv."

 

"Then WHY the fuck, sorry, are the fans who WANT us together disappointed too?"

 

"Because we didn't do it right."

 

"We didn't get together right?! That's irrational!"

 

"No, just human nature. Some fans are over the moon we're here at 221B. There are those who think we should give interviews holding hands and snogging. Others want a sex tape broadcast on BBC 1."

 

"It's impossible to be all things to all people John"

 

"Now you're getting it pet. Thing is, every last fan is entitled to their feelings, none of which are any less valid than the other."

 

"So we do what?"

 

"Live, laugh, love - be us. We keep our private life just that, private. Regarding the fans, they should believe whatever makes them happy, and more power to them."

 

"I think I follow. They can see me as an 'old maiden Aunt', Molly's boy toy, or you and me naked, arse up in our front window."

 

"Elementary my dear Holmes. Life isn't fair, but it's too short to spend it sad and sore of heart. Quite simply, the fact is, your fans love their Sherlock. To that I say, respect!"

 

The younger man kissed the tan neck in front of him and heard humming. "Neck kissing doesn't normally make you hum."

 

"It's an old pop tune, lyrics fit. 'Well it's all right now, I've learned my lesson well, you see you can't please everyone, so you've got to please yourself.' Too right!"

 

"You are a wise man John Hamish Watson. However, rather than pleasing ourselves, might I suggest we please one another?"

 

"Oh, God yes! Not bare arsed in the window though, that glass is bloody freezing!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you live long enough, and oh boy, I HAVE, you learn many things. One of them is, if you try to please everyone, you end up pleasing no one- especially yourself.
> 
> Write your stories, please yourself, and try to be happy. You deserve it. <3


End file.
